Total Drama: Bakuhatsu Island
by Lillaptop
Summary: With 14 brand-new contestants, a brand-new island, and a brand-new host, this is Total Drama's newest attempt at a brand-new season with brand-new everything! Watch, as each contestant compete for one million dollars once again, on the most unpredictable season yet! (Ep. 1 complete!)
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A year had passed since The Ridonculous Race was aired. Competition had skyrocketed in the reality TV biz. New reality shows had come and go, but fans had to wonder; _what ever happened to Total Drama?_

Was it cancelled? Were the fans sick and tired of it? Was "All-Stars" the cause of the Total Drama demise?

"Fear not." One of the Total Drama producers announced in an important office meeting. Everyone there were planning to shut it all down, calling it quits, but one producer had a brilliant idea. "I have a plan." He said. "Let's just give what the fans _truly_ want. Gerald, hand over the phone! We're making a call!"

* * *

About a month passed from the meeting. It was around seven in the morning on a completely new island. First noticeable sights to behold: a bright, sunny, aqua blue sky, a sandy beach, towering palm trees, lush green plants, and an ominous volcano _way_ in the background.

"Mmmm. Smells like home!" A deep, raspy voice was heard. The man was viewing the lush island from the very end of the newly-placed, large dock. Standing besides him was a tall blonde girl, wearing noticeably high heels.

"Uggh, this is just like Hawaii, but with more mosquitos." She complained.

"Hey, you're the one who signed up for this, _niece!"_ He laughed. "Even though I don't _really_ need a co-host, you convinced your dad otherwise, which is why you're here in the first place." He was about to start a rant, but quickly cooled down. "But anyways, the Total Drama producers thought I would make an excellent replacement for Chris McLean. They think I can bring something, quote-on-quote, 'new to the table.'"

"Yeah, I know, Uncle Titus. You told me all of this, like, three times already. No offense." She said. "But you're, like, so different from Mr. McLean. You're so much bigger, and older, and angrier, and crazier...no offense, again."

"Oh, I get that a lot, Hailee. Trust me." He laughed again. "But only towards strangers, which is why I am so pumped to wreak havoc on these poor contestants! Good thing we're taking a great look of this island a week before the actual competition starts." He then gave a chilling smile. "So, fourteen teens on an unpredictable island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? This is going to be fun."

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

It was around 8 in the morning. One more day before the actual competition starts. It was a peaceful morning, with a clear blue sky, a wavy ocean, and a small cargo ship that would be transporting all fourteen, new contestants onto the new location. Standing on the front deck of the ship was a cameraman, recording a familiar man that was wearing his familiar, green blazer. His face expressed a familiar smile.

It was Don.

"Ahhhhhh, don't you love the smell of the bright, blue ocean?" Don asked the cameraman.

The cameraman said nothing.

"Huh, tough crowd." Don said, snarkily.

He then faced to the camera to have a chat with the viewers. "Anyways, you all might remember me as the greatest host you've ever witnessed: the one and only, host of _The Ridonculous Race_! Well, the Total Drama producers hired me as their own inside scooper for the brand-new contestants. In this short segment, I'll be giving quick and speedy introductions on each contestant, so that _you,_ the viewers, get a good, introductory glimpse on each competitor. I'll probably squeeze in about 1 to 2 random questions with each contestant, and then, I'm out of here, 'cause this ship reeks!" He began sniffing the awful odor coming out of the ship. "Anyways, let's go meet the contestants!" Don and his cameraman began walking towards the back side of the ship.

* * *

"Eww, this ship is starting to smell like sewage. Must be the fish!" A tall, teenage girl exclaimed, while combing her long, wispy, dirty-blonde hair with her brush. She was wearing a green cargo-style jacket with a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, gray ankle boots, and a bronze necklace that resembles a rose.

"Yeah, you're right, Kayla! I'm about to gag! Do these crew-ship-people not know how to be hygienic?" Another tall girl standing beside her declared. She was wearing a bright white blouse, blue jeans, and white closed-toe heals. She completed her look with a sparkly tiara on her shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair. Both were standing on the back side of the ship.

"Yeah, totally! Hey, Kiara? Do you, by any chance, have spare perfume?" Kayla asked.

"Umm, no?" Kiara looked bothered. "Maybe _you_ should've brought extras back at home. Why is it that I always bring everything for you, hmm?"

"Yeah, sorry. You're right. I'm such a dummy." She apologized.

"Good." Kiara said, firmly. "Also, on a side note; once we're on that island, you're going to do everything I tell you to do. Got it?"

"Yeah, Kiara. For sure!" She proudly stated. "Although, our competition seems a little unpredictable. I don't trust some of them."

"Don't worry about them." She responded back. "I'll take care of them, like I always take care of things."

Don and his trusty cameraman had arrived where both Kiara and Kayla stand. "Alrighty, and here are our two, lovely ladies! And their names are...umm…" Don calmly began searching for his flashcards containing each competitor's name and their listed stereotypes. Both Kayla and Kiara are unimpressed.

"Wow. How professional." Kayla said, sarcastically.

"Don't push it." Don fired back, annoyed.

Kiara felt impatient. "Umm, can you hurry up? This is taking too much of my time!"

"Aha! Found them!" He said. "Alright, phew! Thought I lost them for a sec, but I remained somewhat professional, which is all that matters. Anyways…" He began reading the flashcards. "Here, we have two good friends that have known each other since freshman year of high school! It's _**Kiara**_ , The Snobby Princess! And _**Kayla**_ , The Follower!"

" _Hey!_ " Both teens yelled.

"Hey, I didn't come up with these labels. Cut me some slack!" He exclaimed. "So, enough of that. Since, you gals are the only competitors here that have known each other prior to the competition, that _may_ give both of you a slight advantage over the rest of the contestants. Now tell me; what are your game plans? Mind going into full detail?"

"Oh, I don't need a game plan." Kiara said, snobbishly. "I'll just make people do things as their told. Someone as respectable as me should, like, deserve all the special privileges."

"Jeez, you really _do_ live up to your label. Beverly Hills will do that to you." He said, snarkily. "Anyways, time to pass a specific question onto you, Kayla. Do you think you will be able to free yourself from being a completely dependent person in the competition, or will you avoid being independent altogether?"

"Nope. I don't like doing things on my own. I like having company. I start to lose it when I have to depend on my own." She responded.

"Ahh. So, you _are_ a follower." He said, jokingly. "Alright, that is all I have."

He looked at the cameraman. "Now, onto the next group of teens!" Don said.

He began to walk away from both girls, with his handy cameraman on his side. "Jeez, what a bunch of valley girls, am I right?" Don whispered, hoping for a reply from his silent camera guy.

The cameraman still said nothing.

Don sighed. "Jeez, are you going to be quiet for the whole day?"

* * *

Don had trouble locating the other contestants, as he wandered around the ship, aimlessly.

"Jeez, why aren't all these kids bunched up in one, contained room? Make my life much easier, don't ya' think?" He whined to the oblivious cameraman.

After a couple minutes of searching, he spotted a female brunette near the passenger cabins, taking a quick jog around it; she was clearly a competitor. She was wearing a purple running jacket, blue running shorts, black sneakers, and white headphones on her ears. Her dark-brown hair was notably short: chin-length.

"Hey there! Yes, you! It's interview time!" Don yelled, as she stopped to jog once she heard him.

The brown-skin girl walked towards Don. She slides her headphones down. "So, you must be a paparazzi that somehow sneaked into the ship, am I right?" She said.

"Actually, I was hired by the Total Drama producers, but nice try!" He replied.

"Okay, let's make this quick." She said, clearly annoyed.

Don began to face the camera, as he prepared to introduce her to the viewers. "So, here we have a contestant who really loves to use her phone 24/7!" He began to quickly skim over the flashcards. "It's _**Daniela**_!"

Don noticed Daniela using her phone during her introduction.

"Hey! This is introduction time! Not texting-my-boyfriend time!" He said, frustrated.

"First off, I don't have a boyfriend. Secondly, I don't feel like answering your intrusive questions." She said, suspicious of Don.

"Wow, rude." Don replied. "If you don't want to answer my amazing, well thought-out questions, at least do me a solid and tell me where I can find the rest of the competitors?"

"Well, I think there's still around four inside the passenger's cabin or the lobby, just chillin'." She said. "But maybe the crew members know exactly-"

"Cool, sweet! Thanks!" Don said, interrupting her as he left towards the cabin.

Daniela scratched her head in confusion but shrugged it off and continued her jog.

* * *

There were four contestants sitting on metal benches in the large, lobby room: three girls and one boy. The room itself was surrounded by connected, passenger cabins. Two of them were sitting directly across from each other while the other two were girls that were sitting on the same bench, discussing the awful odor that leaked into the cabin rooms.

"It smells pretty dang bad in there." One girl said. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. She was wearing a plain-red shirt, tan pants, and black-and-white sneakers.

"The smell even reaches all the way here! But not as bad, thankfully." The other girl replied as she flipped her red hair. She's noticeably shorter and paler. She was wearing a red, oversized hoodie that almost covers her white shorts. She's also wearing short white socks and white shoes.

"Honestly! Where is it even coming from?" The first girl responded back.

A metal door was heard opened. It was Don and the cameraman, ready to introduce all the contestants as fast as possible.

"Alrighty!" said Don. "Let's start with the redhead over there!" Don began speed-walking towards the girl.

"Ooo, is it introduction time?" The redhead said, with innocent joy.

"You bet!" Don said, ecstatically. He began skimming his flashcards. "Alright, so here, we have a girl full of innocence and optimism, and apparently, a proclaimed professional at archery. It's _**Emily**_!" He announced.

"Ooooo, I love my introduction!" She said, gleefully.

"I'm pretty amazing, am I right?" Don declared, while the cameraman rolled his eyes. "So, Emily, since you've supposedly mastered the arts of archery, do you believe this certain skillset will help you during the competition?"

"Oh, Don. With Total Drama, anything can happen!" She assured. "I believe I have the advantage, but there's always the unexpected!"

"True to that!" Don assured. He began staring at the brunette sitting next to her. "So now, let me introduce to you viewers, the one and only, _**Nanci**_! The Socially Awkward!"

"Umm, it'll be nice if you _didn't_ read the label underneath my name." Nanci asserted.

"But then, where's the fun in that?" Don responded.

"But, umm, you didn't read Emily's label out loud? Why mine's?" She said.

"Cause I'm in a bit of a hurry? And I didn't feel like it?" Don declared.

Emily glanced at Nanci, then at Don. "Since you're in such a hurry, maybe introduce those two over there?" She pointed at a guy and a girl sitting on opposite ends of each other.

Don took a quick glimpse of his watch. "Huh, you're right. It is getting scary-late. Alright, looks like I'm walking away!" Don said to the teens as he began approaching a guy with dark-brown hair.

"You told me you get awkward answering questions in front of a camera, so I saved you the trouble from answering his." Emily whispered to Nanci.

"Thanks Emily, I owe you one." Nanci whispered back.

* * *

The guy sitting down was drawing on his small notepad. He was wearing a gray coat, a black undershirt, black pants, and brown shoes. He began staring directly at the lone girl sitting across from him with his dark-brown eyes, while gently stroking his neatly-combed hair.

As Don approached him, he began noticing the guy's drawing. "So, whatcha' drawing? Can I peek?" Don said, surprising him, as he swiftly glanced at the guy's notepad. Don recognized the drawing straight away; he was drawing the girl sitting across from him, including the backdrop that was behind her.

"That's not creepy at all!" Don claimed.

The guy was clearly embarrassed. "Umm, what do you want?" He said.

"You're up for an introduction." Don stared back at the camera. "So, here we have a guy who enjoys observing the wonders of nature, enjoys staring off into space, and now apparently, enjoys drawing other people in a weird and creepy fashion! It's _**Spencer**_ , The Observer!"

Spencer silently stared at Don for a few seconds, clearly annoyed. "Ummm, thanks." He responded, sarcastically.

"Just doing my job!" Don affirmed, while grinning. "Now, off to the girl that you were drawing!" He told Spencer, as he walked towards her, ready to ask minimal questions, if any.

The tall girl was noticeably paler than any other competitor on the ship, including Emily. Her skin color contrasts her black, messy hair bun. She was wearing an oversized white button-up shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"So, I believe it's my turn for an intro?" She said, unamused.

"You bet!" Don said. "Also, fun fact; that guy sitting across from you is _totally_ drawing you!" He whispered.

"Yeah, duh!" She affirmed. "I could hear you guys talk from here, ya' know? Maybe you guys should lower your obnoxious voices?"

"Or maybe you should quit eavesdropping, hmm?" Don fired back. "But anyways…" He turned towards the camera. "Here, we have a self-proclaimed artist who believes she is, supposedly, artistically better than anyone else on this ship! It's _**Soraya**_!

"You bet I'm the best one here!" She declared. "I bet no one here can even come head-to-head with my superior, artistic standards!"

"Jeez, cocky much? Plus, I could care less!" Don remarked. "But anyways, I do have one question before I walk away. Do you believe, with your certain skillsets, you can dominate the whole competition? You know, considering McLean got replaced by some big, unstable, macho man, this season is rumored to be the most dangerous, explosive, and unpredictable season yet!"

Soraya stared back at him, still unamused. "Oh please. They say that for every season. And obviously, I _will_ be the dominating force of the game. Clearly, I'm the most valuable player here." She said, arrogantly.

"Umm, you're just a painter. There's nothing super boastful about that!" Don pointed out.

She was offended. "What did you jus- "

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Don interrupted her, as he glanced at his shiny watch. "I gotta' dash! See ya' later, Soraya-gator!" Don comedically said, as he walked away from the lobby room into the outer hallways with his cameraman, leaving behind a disgruntled Soraya.

* * *

The odor that most contestants pointed out, began to mysteriously diminish. The first one to notice its disappearance was a girl, who sat on a wooden table, right next to a standing guard. She was in the other lobby located right by the main control room. She had a seemingly, professional outfit; she was wearing a blue blazer, a light-tan undershirt, black jeans, and brown ankle boots. She also wore her thick, black glasses.

"Hmm, so what do you think the smell could've been?" She asked the guard, while sipping her coffee.

"It might've been from those thirteen, long, metal crates inside the storage compartment, I think." The guard answered, unsurely.

"Oh, it has to be." She asserted. "I bet it has something to do with a future challenge stored for us."

There was walking footsteps heard in the lobby. It was Don, no surprise. He began walking towards the girl, as the guard walked away from the spotlight.

"Well, well, well…" She said. "So, the host of The Ridonculous Race downgraded to a Total Drama employee? How progressive." She said, as she flipped her black, neck-length hair.

"Hey! It's off-season! And, I happen to like this job. So what?" Don assured, albeit a little irritated.

"Nothing wrong about that." She smirked. "Carry on."

"Alright!" He said, loudly. "So, here, we have an energetic journalist who just really loves her coffee! It's _**Lily**_!"

"Nice!" She said.

"I know right! I keep nailing these intros!" Don said. "Anyways, since everyone probably knows this already, Chris McLean has been replaced by someone, named Phil Friarwood. He was a former wrestler who went by an unfortunate nickname, Titus. What do you think of this bold change? Do you believe the challenges will be much tougher than before?"

Lily gave a little bit of thought into it. "Honestly, I'm predicting a less-coordinated, messy season, but we'll see."

"Simple and straightforward. I like it!" Don said. He then glanced at the cameraman. "Now, onto the other competitors!"

"They're at the central part of the ship!" Lily announced. "I gotta warn ya', there's a lot of weirdos over at that section!"

"I see." Don said, disappointed of what he's about to go through. "I'll keep that in mind! Thanks!" He began pacing outside the lobby.

* * *

As Don walked steadily and exhaustedly inside the main corridor that connected all the private rooms for the crew members, he spotted a tall-looking contestant a few walking distance away from him. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a dark-brown undershirt, blue jeans with a brown belt, and brown shoes. His outfit is distinctly brown, including his leather watch. His brown, bedhead hair expressed a slightly messy appearance.

While he approached the contestant, Don noticed the guy cunningly snatched what seems to be a smartphone, from one of the walking guard's back pockets. The guy gave a mischievous smirk.

"No remorse, I see." Don said, catching the contestant off-guard.

"Hey man, it's all part of the hustle!" The guy exclaimed, confidently. "So rumors has it, you're the intro guy?"

"That's right! And it's your turn!" Don declared. "I'll keep it short and simple. So, here we have a petty thief from Chicago, who just loves to steal! It's _**Hunter**_!"

"You damn right!" Hunter responded, with pride. "Proud and petty is my motto!"

"Ahh, I see. I can predict this season's villain already." Don said, with his usual snarkiness.

"Damn right! You can call it villainy; I call it smart." Hunter said, proudly.

"Well, I better get going." Don said, as he walked away from Hunter, as Hunter continued sneaking around the corridor.

"Last stop: the center part of the ship!" Don told the cameraman.

* * *

There were four guys on the center part of the ship, where long, metal crates surround them. Two of them were talking to each other while standing in the very middle, while the other two were sitting on wooden chairs, very separate from each other while staring off into space.

"Arrr, matey! Where d'you get that outfit, good sir?", said one of the standing guys, with a young-sounding voice and blonde hair. He was wearing a full pirate outfit: a pirate hat, a black eye-patch, a dark brown pirate jacket, brown pants, and black boots. He was also wearing a flimsy, pirate sword prop on his brown belt.

"Oh, my older brother stitched it up himself. He gave it to me as a gift." The other guy standing in front of him responded, who was noticeably much taller than the pirate boy. He was wearing a full pied piper outfit: a red-blue-green vertically striped, long sleeved shirt, black tight pants, black pointy shoes, and a pied piper hat with a feather on top that's on top of his long, wavy hair.

As both continued to admire each other's outfits, Don had arrived, ready to fire questions at both guys that were standing. "Alright, let's make it quick, Halloween-goers!" Don said, already exhausted walking back and forth on the ship. He introduced the pirate boy to the camera. "So, here we have _**Arnold**_ , The Pirate! I'm guessing he's some sort of modern-age, role-player? Who knows anymore!" He began laughing.

Arnold felt offended. "Arrrgh! Maybe you should introduce me properly, mate!"

Don continued to laugh, but quickly stopped. "Oh, that's right. We're on a time crunch here. So, Arnold, what makes you think you got this in the bag?" He began holding his laughter.

"Arrrgh!" Arnold continued using his pirate voice. "Every competitor will fear me as their #1 worst nightmare! I can get real' dirty when I need to, arrrgh!"

Don gave a small chuckle. "Alright, that's enough of that." The camera then switches over to the pied-piper guy. "Alright, so here we have the theatre geek, the flute expert, the Shakespeare enthusiast, and a former hypnotist! It's _**Alexander**_!"

Alexander gave a small applause. "Encore! Good job introducing me, Don! You reflected me very well, I must say."

Don was pleased. "Thanks, Alexander. At least someone appreciates the hard work I put out! Ahem!" He glared at the cameraman. No response, as usual. "Anyways, do you think you're ready for what's about to go down on that island? It's uncharted territory over there, ya' know."

"Oh yes, I'm fully aware of that. Yes. I think I can last a few eliminations, but we'll see." Alexander said, nonchalantly.

"Alright, that about sums it up, Alexander." He looked over at the cameraman. "Time to move over to that ski-mask outfit fella' over there." Don walked away from both Alexander and Arnold and began walking towards one of the guys sitting down. "Jeez, why is there a lot of costume-wearing weirdos over here?" He muttered to the camera.

The short guy sitting down began writing on flashcards that he carried throughout the boat ride. He was wearing a ski mask, a large, black leather trench coat that covered his whole body, black pants underneath, and black boots. He gave a menacing stare towards Don as he was being approached.

"So, you brought flashcards too? I like this kid!" Don said, hoping for a response.

The guy said nothing. He continued to write vigorously.

Don was impatient. "Anyways, let me introduce you all to _**Zane**_! So, Zane, how are you today?"

Zane finished writing on his flashcard and showed it to Don. "Stay away, or your dog dies.", it read.

Don was disturbed. "Alright! I'm out of here! Onto the next person!" He said, as he approached the other guy sitting on the opposite side.

The dark-skin guy appeared to be sleeping. He was wearing a dark-green shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. As Don was close to tap on his almost-bald head to wake him up, he woke himself up.

"Who da' heck are you?" He asked Don, with a heavy, Nigerian accent.

"Wakey wakey, _**Rashon**_! Look, we don't have much time, so you must answer these questions as quickly as possible, okay?" Don exclaimed.

Rashon paused for a couple seconds. "So, who da' heck are you?" He repeated.

Don ignored his question again. "So, do you have what it takes to win the competition?"

"Yes." Rashon quickly answered.

"What are your game plans? Any strategies?" He asked.

There were a few seconds of silent staring. "Yes." Rashon finally replied.

"Oh dear. Well, look at the time! We gotta' keep moving. Uhhhh, good talk, Rashon!" He said, as he slowly, but awkwardly, backed away from him.

* * *

Don quickly wandered away from the center part of the ship, as he began aimlessly searching for the final competitor to interview. He was feeling patient. "Where, in the name of Don, can he be?" He huffed.

Seconds later, a guy slowly walked out from behind a metal crate, seemingly hiding.

"Hey, what's up guys! It's Oliver here!" The guy said, hoping for a laugh. "Get it? I just made an obscure reference! Come on now." He said, while staring at Don's unamused face. He was wearing a light-blue dress shirt with a black bowtie, dark-blue pants, and black dress shoes. He was also wearing rimless glasses.

"Haha, very funny. I'm laughing so hard right now. What are you, a comedian?" He said, sarcastically. "Plus, I was supposed to introduce you! But anyways-"

"Did the Total Drama producers hire you, but not Chris McLean? That's cold." Oliver interrupted.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions here! He exclaimed. "But yes. I was. And rumors have it that Chris McLean had gone missing for a couple of months since the release of my show. But who knows! He's probably homeless by now, but who cares!"

"Missing, you say? This is definitely going into my conspiracy theory journal." Oliver replied.

"Alright!" Don said, while staring at the camera. "So, last, but not least, we have a big fan of Total Drama! It's _**Oliver**_ , The TV Aficionado! Any closing statements before we head off?"

"Actually, I do." He said. "First off, why are you in a hurry? And secondly-"

"Time's up! That's a wrap!" Don announced, specifically at the cameraman. "We gotta' go, we're late to the meeting."

Both Don and the cameraman leaped out of a nearby ledge of the ship, landing directly onto a wooden lifeboat attached to the bottom of the ship.

Oliver ran up to the ledge, staring down at them, as Don and the cameraman began rowing the tiny boat, as they distanced themselves from the cargo ship.

"Where are you guys going?" Oliver yelled.

Don turned his head around, staring back at Oliver. The cameraman continued rowing, silently. "We actually lied!" He screamed back. "We weren't actually hired by the Total Drama producers! I made that up!" He continued yelling. "We were actually hired by a gossip news team! They promised big bucks! And it's off-season for me! Sooo, nothing personal!" He said, as they both drifted away into the sea.

"Huh. What a strange man." Oliver muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, here's the chapter that I planned on releasing a week ago but was unfortunately busy. This chapter just gives some first impressions of each OC, each one created by me. I will have all fourteen characters listed on my profile, so that it's easier to refer to, just in case. And yes, this chapter is a prologue. This time, the** _ **real**_ **action will begin in the next chapter, I can assure.**

 **Stay tuned! :)**

 **Edit: I've decided to remove the "Preview" chapter and instead combine it with this chapter, as it no longer made sense to have them separated.**


	2. Ep 1: The Big Renovation

_**Ep 1: The Big Renovation**_

High, gusty winds blew on an 8 AM morning. The bright-green plants and trees gently swayed to one side in unison, as the wind speed picked up. Although it was a clear-blue sky, raging thunderclouds can be seen a far distance behind the island. Besides the obvious signs of a messy thunderstorm, this did not stop the host and the numerous camera-crew members to capture the juicy drama that would unleash on the new island.

As the host laid low and relaxed on the sandy beach right by the wooden dock, he realized that the contestants and the ship will arrive in about 10 minutes. He swiftly got up, dusted the crispy sand on his clothes, and walked towards the end of the dock.

"Ahhhh. What a bright, beautiful day!" The host exclaimed. He was obviously not Chris McLean. Much different, almost his complete opposite. With an appearance of a big, buff, and bald wrestler, and wearing just a simple black shirt, complete with gray shorts and black sneakers, immense intimidation was the first thing that came to mind.

"Huh, I completely forgot what I was gonna' say." He scratched his black mustache, as he tried recapturing his messy train of thought.

"Oh yeah! We're running a show here!" He remembered, as he stared down the camera. "So, let me introduce myself. My name's Phil Friarwood. An ex-wrestler, fun fact. Anyways, you viewers might be wondering what I'm doing here, and what the hell happened to Chris McLean. Well, let me spill the beans; the Total Drama producers decided they wanted a 'complete fresh start', and a 'quick change of pace'. So, they got rid of him and replaced him with me." He crossed his arms and stood in a power pose, while puffing his chest. "Everything is from complete scratch: New Island! New host! New contestants! New interns! New camera staff! New drama! _A big renovation_ , if you will. But some things will remain the same. For instance, the same exact confessional outhouse used throughout the show, since the first season, is coming back! Still smelly and gross, like before. And for this season's lucky winner that sticks around 'till the end, will walk away with one…million…DOLLARS!" He exclaimed. "So, buckle up! Because this….. is _season seven_ …..of…" He began clearing his throat, prepared to shout as loud as he could, while flexing his veiny arms down. His blue veins popped out of his head.

"TOTAL!

DRAMA!

BAKUHATSU ISLAND!"

* * *

Minutes later, after he viciously screamed out the intro, the cargo ship carefully approached the dock. Phil was ready for showtime, once the ship was docked and the contestants exit out the ship.

"And here come this season's competitors! Just in time!" He announced gleefully.

The competitors slowly exited out the ship in a singular, almost-straight line, as instructed by the crew members inside the ship.

Phil observed each contestant walking out. The first person had already just stepped onto the creaking dock. That first person was the dark-skin guy with the dark-green shirt.

 _ **Rashon: "The Happy-go-lucky Dimwit"**_

"Oh, my gash. I can't believe I made it to Total Drama!" Rashon said, with his heavy, Nigerian accent still present.

The short girl behind him shared his excitement. She still wore her oversized, red hoodie for the whole ride.

 _ **Emily: "The Toxophilite"**_

"Oh, wow! Me too! I can't wait to meet new friends! This is going to be so cool!" She expressed with glee.

The tall guy behind her was unamused. He slipped the watch that he stole into his brown leather jacket, hoping no one notices his "prized" possession, while looking around the island.

 _ **Hunter: "The Petty Thief"**_

"Huh, a tropical island, a beach and potential babes? This, I'm gonna' like." He said, with a smirk.

The next girl in line gave an eyeroll, but then wore a flirty smirk towards Hunter. She was noticeably shorter than him in comparison.

 _ **Daniela: "The Drifter"**_

"Don't wet yourself, dude. We're only gonna' stay here for a couple days." She stated, while readjusting her white headphones onto her shoulders.

"A contestant already wetting themselves? This is going straight to my journal!" The girl behind her said, calmly taking a sip of her coffee. She scribbled in her notebook, leaving Hunter more unamused than ever.

 _ **Lily: "The Coffee-loving Journalist"**_

"Now, where did I leave my phone? Don't tell me I left it back in my room…" Her grin disappeared as she looked for it, in all her pockets.

The guy behind her, who was taller than Lily, swayed his, long, wavy hair backed and forth, hoping someone noticed him.

 _ **Alexander: "The Pied Piper"**_

"Come on, guys! Check out my exquisite outfit! I've only received one compliment of it so far." He felt disappointed, as he pointed towards his pied-piper outfit, with no audience.

Behind him was a guy much shorter than Alexander, and still wore his dandy, blue dress shirt and bowtie. He tapped Alexander's shoulders.

 _ **Oliver: "The Reality TV Aficionado"**_

"Eh, your outfit's not bad, but that's not what you should be worried about. Seems like you'll end up as a filler character. Yikes. Sorry dude." Alexander gave a confused look, not knowing how to reply to that statement.

The girl behind Oliver was re-adjusting her tiara that she still wore for the whole cruise; she refused to leave it on the ship.

 _ **Kiara: "The Snobby Princess"**_

"Tropical Island? Okay. This is Snapgram material. Kayla…. bring me my phone!" She yelled, with no realization that Kayla was right behind her.

 _ **Kayla: "The Follower"**_

"Geez, you didn't have to scream. I was like, literally, right behind you." She reiterated. "Anyways, I don't have our phones. You do. Remember?"

"No way!" Kiara fired back. "I literally, like, gave my phone to you half an hour ago! You had them in your pocket!"

While both girls continued to argue, the next guy in line sighed heavily over the sight of the island. He gave a steady glimpse of the island, while adjusting the collar of his gray coat.

 _ **Spencer: "The Observer"**_

"Oh, fantastic." He said, sarcastically. "Looks like we're gonna' spend a couple of excruciating days with some snobs and a couple of lunatics."

He made sure to speak soft enough to the girl standing behind him, so that Kayla and Kiara don't bat an eye.

 _ **Nanci: "The Socially Awkward"**_

"Yeah..." She gave a nervous chuckle. "But it can't be too bad! At least there's no Chris McLean, am I right?"

Spencer winced at the thought of that man. "Oh yeah, big cheers to that! But I don't think this new host is any better…"

The girl next in line decided to chime into their conversation. She was almost the same height as Spencer, but slightly taller.

 _ **Soraya: "The Arrogant Artist"**_

"Honestly, I'd rather have Chris McLean. This new host looks much more unstable." She said, while buttoning up her shirt.

"Really. You don't say." Spencer replied, with his usual sarcasm. "Former hardcore wrestler-turned-host doesn't scream friendly to me."

The guy behind Soraya, still dressed up in his pirate outfit, made scruffy, pirate noises for no apparent reason.

 _ **Arnold: "The Phony Pirate"**_

"Argh, mateys! Argh, argh, argh, argh, arrrrrrr!" He roared, hoping everyone up front noticed his pirate-ness, while holding up his sword prop.

The final guy in line had enough of Arnold's shenanigans. He closed his eyes and tried to envision anything else, but all he could see, was Arnold. He stood there, silent, hoping that he could erase Arnold from his mind.

 _ **Zane: "The Enigma"**_

No luck. He's still there, haunting Zane, with a bad case of annoyance.

"Alright, looks like that's everyone! Captain! Bring me the crates!" Phil commanded, as he observed the huge, ship cane carry out thirteen metal crates from inside the ship. They were noticeably narrow, large, and heavily metallic.

All fourteen contestants, now cluttered up on the dock instead of being lined up, stared at the crates in awe and confusion. Oliver scratched his head, hoping to make sense of it all.

"Um, what's in them?" Oliver asked. "And please don't reply along the lines of, 'oh, you'll find out soon enough', 'cause that's getting pretty cliché."

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Phil replied, menacingly, while ignoring Oliver's observations.

"Oh-oh, bummer. You really outwitted me there, Philly man. Props to you, man." Oliver gave a slow, snarky clap.

"Ohhhh-kay then." Phil scratched his head in instinct confusion but went on with his speech regardless. "Anyways, just so everyone's clear; my name's Phil Friarwood, and I will be your new host for this season. So, there will be some _minor_ tweaks and changes to the game. For instance, on every episode, someone WILL be eliminated." No one in the crowd was too surprised, given how the later seasons were mostly like that. "It will be the most straightforward season you'll ever see. So, that means, absolutely NO double eliminations!" Everyone was surprised, but relieved.

Lily, however, was baffled. "So, wait, what if someone gets disqualified? Then what?"

"Then that person is eliminated instead. Like I said, straightforward." He answered sternly. "Let me be clear to you guys; unlike Chris McLean, I'm a pretty fair host. However, these challenges will remain the same in difficulty and unfairness. Maybe even tougher, than past seasons. You'll just have to deal with it." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, can we get on with the show, please?" Kiara exclaimed, with major impatience.

"Alright then." Phil muttered. "So, onto your very first challenge; I've hidden fourteen coconuts scattered and hidden in this small sector of the sandy beach; each one has 'Total Drama' written on them, in black ink. Quickly find a Total Drama coconut and sprint towards the middle of the island. You'll find tiki torches placed onto the ground in a circular shape, deep inside the island's heavy vegetation. Those inside the circle first, will be rewarded. Soooooo, GO!"

He raised his arm and blew his loud, obnoxious air horn, while everyone ran towards the beach, scattered, digging up the wet sand with their own hands. No shovels were given.

* * *

So far, no instant luck turned up for any of the competitors.

Soraya, who was digging closer to the dock than anyone else, was already frustrated. "Oh, come on! I'm obviously better at finding stuff than these trash competitors. How come I'm having so much trouble?" She muttered it all to herself.

Daniela, digging not-so-far from Soraya, decided to take a jab at her. "Maybe if you were a little more humble, you'll find yours faster." She said, jokingly.

"Humble? Are you trying to insult me? 'Cause it's not working!" She stood her ground, easily irritated by Daniela's words.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Daniela:**_ She noticed the number of flies roaming around the outhouse but tried ignoring it. "First minutes on the show, and I'm, somehow, already causing trouble. I was just making a joke. I didn't think she would be all butthurt. I'm a chill girl, not here to hurt anyone's feelings, believe it or not. But it's whatevs'. People would always take it the wrong way. That's facts."

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Soraya:**_ She flipped her hair out of her grumpy face. "First minutes on the show, and I'm already being disrespected! She's the complete opposite of chill. That's facts."

 _ **-static-**_

Kiara and Kayla were digging up sand further away from the contestants, hoping that they would have more luck searching outwards.

"Kayla, remember what we've talked about earlier; you're gonna' do what I tell you to do. Got it?" Kiara said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Kayla replied, hesitantly.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Kayla:**_ She was slightly irritated. "Yeah, yeah, okay, like, I don't mind taking orders from my friend from time to time, but she could at least, like, be more chill about it. I swear, she wasn't this bossy before, so I don't know what's been up with her lately."

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Kiara:**_ "Seriously?" She said, with a hint of arrogance. "Kayla needs to, like, step up her game. I swear, like, if we lose our very first challenge, she'll be all to blame. It's always _me_ doing the dirty work."

 _ **-static-**_

"Okay, Kayla. Looks like you'll be doing all the digging. You dig so much faster than me." Kiara announced.

"But then, it'll be less efficient." Kayla responded.

"Well, I don't want my nails ruined…" Kiara had an abrupt change of plans. "Wait, I have a better idea; let's just have someone else more efficient to do the dirty work for us."

"Oh, sure." Although Kayla was relieved, she was morally conflicted. "But that doesn't seem like an image we should show, ya' know what I mean?"

"Pfft. Image." She replied in disbelief.

As they were about to reimburse into another argument, Rashon approached them, carrying a coconut that he found, seemingly the only one that had found their own at that point.

"I see that you lovely ladies haven't found any coconuts yet. Do you girls need help finding your coconuts?" He asked politely, with his heavy accent still present, as usual.

Both Kiara and Kayla looked at each other, smirking, then stared towards Rashon.

"Yes, we would _love_ your help." Kiara responded. "In fact, find us two coconuts, and we'll reward you. Promise."

"Okie dokie!" Rashon said, already digging up sand with eagerness and enthusiasm.

 _ **Confession:**_

 _ **Rashon:**_ "I'm good at finding stuff underground." He proudly stated, with a cheesy grin. "Thanks to my finding-stuff-underground skills, I'm the first in this season to be in alliance with hotties! Me likey!"

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Kiara:**_ "Boys are so easy to control. Especially the extra-gullible ones." She glanced at her groomed nails, with a high-and-mighty attitude.

 _ **-static-**_

As everyone continued to dig up a handful of sand, Hunter, who was digging more towards the inland, luckily stumbled upon a Total Drama coconut under a palm tree, not-so-hidden.

"Damn, Hunter. What a lucky genius." He muttered to himself, as he hid his new founding inside his jacket.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Hunter:**_ He had his arms folded, with a clear goal in mind. "Alright, here me out; this show is a gold mine for valuables. Steal some phones and stuff, then sell it elsewhere for cash? Easy profit. If I don't win, who cares. At least I have something to lean on." He pulled out his coconut and spun it like a basketball. "See this? I'm gonna' hide it in the jungle and find myself another one. Gotta' give my competition a hard time finding their's. Sounds like a stupid idea, but hey, it's all part of the plan..." He smirked.

 _ **-static-**_

As Hunter sneaked inward towards the island's forest, Spencer, who was digging towards the shoreline, noticed Hunter from afar.

"What is that guy up to?" He whispered to Nanci, who was also digging right beside him.

"Huh. I don't know." She simply replied. "Number one, maybe?"

"During a competition? Okay." Spencer said, with suspicion.

"Honestly, it's probably just a number one. Or, um, you know…" She gave a small chuckle, as she continued digging.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He also chuckled. As Nanci kept digging, he couldn't help, but to gently gaze at her exhausted face.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ He glanced around the outhouse, before staring back at the camera. "Wow, already the first episode, and I'm already being too nice. Great job, me." He seemed disappointed in himself. "Anyways, I hope we do land on the same team, though. She seems pretty cool."

 _ **-static-**_

As Spencer kept digging, he felt a hollow tap on his fingers in the sand; he found a coconut.

"Oh, yeah! Found one!" He exclaimed with relief.

"Wow, lucky you." Nanci responded, with a playful smile. She noticed Spencer just standing there, not moving inland. "Um, we got a race, remember?"

Spencer handed over the coconut to Nanci. "I want you to have it."

"Really?" Nanci was surprised. "No, it's okay, I got this."

"Please, I insist. Anyways, they're not too hard to find, I think." He assured.

"Really? That's nice of you. Thank you!" She walked towards the forest, already feeling bad.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Nanci:**_ "Oh wow! Spencer is just so nice!" She exclaimed. "I don't think I deserve it. Well, anyways, I, hopefully we can become friends, or something. Sorry, I get camera-shy. But anyways, he seems nice. Yeah…" She looked towards the camera afterwards, in short, awkward silence.

 _ **-static-**_

As Nanci was the first to run towards the forest, two more contestants had found their coconuts, with the help from Rashon.

"Yes! Found the last one needed!" He said, gleefully.

Kayla and Kiara were stoked. "Yes! Perfect! Let's go!" Kayla announced, as all three ran towards the forest, with their own coconut in their possession.

Lily, who noticed them run in such a hurry, shrugged it off and continued to dig as passively as possible, without a single care.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Lily:**_ She sat uptight on the toilet seat with her arms crossed. "Ehh, I don't really care about winning this challenge. I assume there's another one right afterwards. In all honesty, I only signed up for the show to get some recognition. Gotta' boost my journalism career somehow. Yeah… that's pretty much it."

 _ **-static-**_

Phil, growing impatient at the slow pace of the race, blew his air horn up in the air.

"Let's go, people! We don't have much time!" He yelled, as a line of creatures dug out of the shoreline, storming directly into the beach. Alexander and Arnold, the closest to the shoreline, were the first to notice them.

"Uh, oh. We have an army of crustaceans coming our way!" Alexander freaked.

"Arrrrrrg! We gotta' scoot!" Arnold demanded.

Alexander refused to budge. "Wait, I got a better idea." He pulled out a flute out of his outfit, and blew it calmly, while majestically playing a melodic, Hawaiian tune.

"Arrrrrg! It's workin'!" Arnold couldn't believe his eyes; the critters were joyfully dancing to the melody.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Alexander:**_ "My peeps at home don't call me a master, musical hypnotist for nothing." He patted himself on the back. "It is, thus, an articulate artform that only a true, theatrical genius, like me, can pull off."

 _ **-static-**_

"Hey Arnold! Wanna' see something magnificent?" He swung his flute down as he spoke.

"Arrrg! Just get them pests out of here, will ya'?" Arnold yelled, in fear that the critters will quickly strike again.

"Alright. Watch, observe, and be amazed." Alexander replayed a similar Hawaiian tune, this time, with a sprinkled touch of aggressiveness. The crustaceans lined up horizontally, seemingly like they were soldiers, preparing for battle. "There! Attack!" He pointed towards the other contestants, located more inland, on the beach. All the brainwashed critters marched on command.

Arnold's jaw dropped. "That was… so awesome! You just created your own sea battalion!"

Alexander had his arms folded, with a flamboyant smug on his face. "There's nothing that the art of music can't solve. Now, we gotta' hurry and dig!"

* * *

Right when the crustaceans marched forward, Emily, who dug farther away from everybody else, found a coconut and sprinted inland, not noticing the angry critters behind her.

Soraya, still digging near the dock, quietly observed Emily's sprint.

"Okay, this is nuts. There's no way I haven't found one by now." Right after she muttered in defeat, she felt a tap on her bare fingertip, in the sand. "Yesss! Finally!" She stuck her tongue out to Daniela as she sprinted to the forest with her coconut. Daniela shrugged it off, too busy looking for her own.

* * *

Oliver was the first to catch eye-to-eye with the crustaceans, already going rampant towards him.

"Uh oh. They're feisty today! One of these just grabbed onto my pants! Spencer! Help a guy out!" He screamed at him; they weren't far away from each other to begin with.

"Alright. I guess." Spencer walked towards him, feeling pressured at the fact he just observed Daniela sprint to the center. "But we gotta' go fast. People have already found their coconuts at a faster rate.

"Chill out, Spency. You won't be eliminated this episode. That's for sure." He replied with confidence.

"Really? And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Oliver:**_ He was feeling great deals of joy. "Oh wow! My first confessional! Okay, this is epic. Anyways, Spencer is no doubt _not_ going to be eliminated this episode. Or any early episodes. Why? I've carefully studied the Total Drama eliminations and there's a pattern, you see. Nice guys last after the merge. Usually top six or even five. How do I know? I'm one of TD's greatest fan! A much better fan than Sierra from World Tour. I can't believe she lasted all the way to top four. She was so easily manipulated by Alejandro, I thought she was smarter than that! Anyways, went off on a little tangent, but it's the truth."

 _ **-static-**_

Spencer felt something hard under the sand. No doubt, a coconut.

"Yesss! Found another! Alright, good luck man!" He sprinted away from Oliver, who was still looking for his.

"Sweet, alright! Leave me with these ferocious crustaceans! I don't mind!" He yelled in sarcasm and agony.

Hunter noticed Spencer run right by him, while he hid his third coconut; he already found four. "Damn, I gotta' get a move-on." He muttered, while also sprinting towards the forest, carrying his fourth coconut under his jacket.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Oliver muttered in pain, feeling stunned with tiny crustaceans clinging all over his body. He sprinted behind Hunter with his own coconut that he just found.

Zane, who dug near the forest, noticed Oliver jumping over a round, sandy bump. As he went over there and dug it up, he was relieved to find a coconut. He made a quiet, calm pursuit towards the finish, following the rest of the competitors, as if everyone were playing follow-the-leader.

* * *

As everyone scattered around the darkly lit forest with heightened pressure, one person has finally reached to the circle.

"Ohh yeah! First to reach to the center! Wooo!" Soraya yelled, hoping that the host noticed her apparent victory.

Instead, another person appeared from the dense forest behind her. Tiny-bit taller than Soraya, she wore an elegant, grey dress with open-toe heels, her young appearance seemingly out-of-place from the damp forest. She scribbled on her clipboard.

"Okayyyy, so you must be… Soraya." She asked. She tucked away her mechanical pencil over her ear. Her golden-blonde hair completely covered up her pencil.

Soraya was startled by her presence "Okayyyy, I'm confused. Who are you? A runway model? An assistant? A…"

"Co-host." She fired back. "Just stay in the circle. Once six more arrive to the circle, I will announce your reward."

Soraya was still baffled. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name's Hailee Friarwood. Your co-host. That's all you'll need to know for now. Just, throw your coconut into the ground, or wherever. You won't need them at this point." She replied, with a hint of snootiness.

As they both waited in stern silence, Oliver and Hunter arrived at the circle almost at the same time; they both were exhausted from a seemingly unnecessary race to the finish.

"No way, _Jose!_ I finished first, you [BLEEP]!" Hunter stood his ground against Oliver.

"Nope." Oliver nonchalantly replied. "I am clearly the victorious one."

"Okay, yeah, whatever! Just accept the fact that I won."

"Yeah, nope."

"Yeah….."

"Nope."

"Yeah!"

"Nope."

"YEAH!"

"Nope."

"ALRIGHT! WHERE IS THE HOST? I just wanna' settle this. Calmly." Hunter was already annoyed at Oliver's presence while Soraya rolled her eyes at their argument.

"First off, you two…..this was not a race." Hailee announced.

"Wait, WHAT!" Both Oliver and Hunter screamed in unison.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Oliver:**_ He gave a small, smiling chuckle towards the camera. "Okay, viewers; before you call me an idiot behind your TV, or your laptop, or phone, or whatever, I was obviously trolling that guy. I already knew it wasn't a race, duh! I was trying to make him salty, since I could already tell we're gonna' have a bad time with him."

 _ **-static-**_

"Okay, then what was the point of this challenge?" Hunter exclaimed.

"You'll see. Once we have enough contestants at the circle, I'll tell you." Hailee asserted, as she pulled out her smartphone from her pocket.

* * *

"Kaylaaa! You have my repellant? By any chance? Pleeaase?" Kiara's arms were damp and itchy from mosquito bites.

"No, I don't. We must've left it at the ship…"

"Ugghh!" Kiara replied in frustration.

Rashon gave a gleeful smile. "We don't need repellant. We must be one with the nature."

Kiara's face twitched from frustration. "Shut it."

"Okay."

"Guys, I think I see light over there! Those must be the torches!" Kayla pointed directly to their left side, seemingly almost passing it.

"Ugh, finally!" Kiara exclaimed, as all three of them made a run for it, towards the circle of tiki torches.

Screams of joy and relief from the three were heard loud and clear across the forest, which Spencer could pick up from a few running distance behind.

"Ah, great. Perrrfect." Spencer muttered sarcastically to himself, as he walked aimlessly around the dark forest, trying to relocate the direction of the victorious screams. A few moments later, he heard rattling movement to his right; the sound of leaves from a large bush grew louder and louder. His curiosity got the best of him, so he silently approached the bush in a sneaky and stern fashion; his brown shoes became muddier from the soggy dirt underneath. As the atmosphere intensified, a head popped out of the bush.

"Oh, hey! It's you." Spencer said, as he chuckled awkwardly. It was Nanci.

"Woops, didn't mean to horrify you. You probably preferred feral Ezekiel." She replied playfully. "I'm kidding. Now, can you stop standing there and help me out of this bush? I'm embarrassingly stuck."

Spencer dashed over to Nanci and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the thorny, spikey bush, leaving her bright-red shirt slightly torn, but her coconut surprisingly intact.

"Yikes. Looks like you might need to ask the host for some bandages. He'll gladly offer you some." He knew that wasn't the case, and so did Nanci.

"Oh yeah. Like _that's_ gonna' happen."

"Okay, I think I tracked down where the screams of victory came from. Let's go run over there together?" Spencer replied.

"Noooo, I think I'd rather get stuck in the bush again."

"Careful. You're flattering me."

"And that's what I'm here for!" She giggled.

As they finish their playful banter, they both zoomed towards their right, running in a straight direction towards the supposed circle. As they got closer, it was apparent that they were near the circle of torches that heavily lit up that section of the dim forest, giving off a bright-orange aura of light.

Both Spencer and Nanci approached the outer outline of the circle, gave a quick glance at all six contestants inside the circle and the co-host. Hailee, who was leaning on rough tree bark, waited for the last few to step into the circle. She walked to the circle, as both Spencer and Nanci approached the finish.

Spencer casually glossed his hand over to the circle, wanting Nanci to go first. "After you? You know, since you're all torn up?"

"How kind of you, my noble hero." She chuckled as she walked towards the finish. Spencer followed in pursuit, but was quickly stopped by Hailee, once Nanci stepped into the circle.

"Let's see now: there are seven people in the circle now, which means… you guys make up Team #1!" Hailee announced, as Kayla, Rashon, and Oliver clapped, Hunter nodded, and Kiera and Soraya stood tall with their arms crossed in unamused faces. Only Spencer and Nanci were confused.

"Wait, what about me?" Spencer asked.

"Now, since you didn't make the cut, you are now the first member of Team #2! Please, stand aside." She pointed outside the circle, as Spencer walked in disappointment.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ He gave a tiresome stare towards the camera. "I didn't see that weird pirate guy, or that annoying theatre kid, or that creepy, silent guy in the circle. Which can only mean one thing…"

 _ **-static-**_

"The rest of the players that arrive here will now be in Team #2." Hailee reassured, as Spencer let out a huge sigh.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ "Now I know how Dave from Pahkitew Island feels. How perfect." He said, with monotone delivery.

 _ **-static-**_

"So, wait… what on Earth is our prize then?" Soraya raised a critical eyebrow towards the co-host.

"Yeah, I didn't forget about that either. What is our prize, hmm?" Hunter repeated sternly, waiting for an answer.

"The people in your team _is_ your prize." Hailee proclaimed. "Since you guys are the first to find the finish, that means you guys are the most competent; therefore, your team is the most competent... probably. That's the prize. See what I did there?" She let out a funny smirk, knowing very well that it wasn't enough.

"Wow, I feel so honored. But can we get, like, a _real_ prize?" Kayla asked.

"Take it or leave it. Unless you want to switch to Team #2? 'Cause I'll gladly do just that." Hailee stood her ground.

"No, thanks! I'm good!"

"Good."

As Spencer gently tossed his coconut into the outer wilderness, an echoey bump was heard, accidentally hitting a shadowy figure in the head.

"Ow." The girl said, as she stepped out the shadows, while gently rubbing her forehead.

"So, you must be Emily." Hailee said, flipping her shiny hair to the side, while pulling out her phone. "Stand over there, right by the guy that's outside the circle. You are now in Team #2." She pointed towards Spencer, as Emily quietly followed in pursuit.

Hailee called Phil on her phone. "Hey, can you tell the remaining players to just ditch finding the final coconuts. We're falling behind schedule. Okay. Cool. Thanks." As she hung up, another contestant ran up into the circle.

"Oh, what's this? Did I lose? Am I too late? And who are you?" The new finisher said, as she adjusted her surprisingly clean, blue shorts.

"Daniela, you are now in Team 2. Join the other two outside the circle." Hailee announced, as Daniela walked over to the newly formed team.

"Okay, so you won't answer my questions?" Daniela asked.

"I'm Hailee Friarwood. Your co-host. There. That's all you'll need to know." She replied, with much hesitance. Daniela gave a light, but careless, shrug in response.

Another person emerges from the forest-y shadows, panting as quietly as possible as he rubbed his sweaty ski mask.

"Zane. Congrats. You're in Team #2. Go join the other three contestants outside the circle." Hailee announced, as he walked towards his team, without speaking a single word.

"So, what do you guys think the next challenge will be about?" Emily asked her newly formed team, with her usual glee.

"Either an extremely easy one, or a hard one. _No se_." Daniela responded. She expected unpredictability. "With this new host, I honestly have no clue."

As soon as they stopped talking, the last three competitors had arrived at the victory circle, seemingly out of nowhere. They came back sweaty, empty handed, and no coconuts. Arnold and Alexander felt defeated and disappointed, while Lily felt indifferent.

"Arghh! There be no coconuts, matey! Argh, argh, argh!" Arnold exclaimed, with his usual, but tiresome pirate accent.

"I didn't even think there were any coconuts left!" Alexander raised his voice. "I attest, it feels like someone else took th-"

"No need to fret, you guys." Hailee interrupted, wanting to raise the final competitors' spirits. "No coconuts needed anymore. Both teams are now perfectly formed, as planned." She pulled out her tiny pocket notebook, squinting at what she wrote down. "Okay, so… Alexander, Lily, and Arnold… step out of the circle. You're on Team #2." She pointed to their designated spot, as they stepped outside the tiki torch circle. "Listen up, everyone. Get comfy, because these will be your designated teams, for the rest of the game, until the merge comes about."

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Emily yelled out, in contrast to the dead silence from the other competitors.

"Okay then…" Hailee began reading out her list, ignoring Emily's cheery excitement. "Team #1: Soraya, Rashon, Kiara, Kayla, Oliver, Hunter, and Nanci; you are now hereby called, _The Electric Eels_!"

Most of the team gave a simple, but pleasant clap. Oliver rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "Phew. At least we didn't get stuck with a lame name, am I right teammates?" Most shrugged, but Hunter's eye gave a slight twitch.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Hunter:**_ "Alright. That Oliver guy is annoying me. He has GOT to go." He declared, with his arms crossed. "But… I'm still stickin' with my game plan. He's just a minor annoyance that I gotta' deal with."

 _ **-static-**_

Hailee flipped over to the next page of her notebook. "And Team #2: Spencer, Emily, Daniela, Zane, Alexander, Lily, and Arnold; you are now hereby called, _The Floppy Fish_!"

The team stayed dead silent, as cricket noises polluted the atmosphere. "Yay! Awesome! Woooohooo!" Emily cheered regardless, while the team looked over, with eyes wide open.

"Nice…" Spencer responds, as his eyes returned to his usual, relaxed form.

Hailee smiled, as she glanced at their unamused faces. "Hey, losers get the lame name. It's only fair." She shrugged. "Anyhow…"

"You forgot about me, eh?" Said a familiar voice in the dense rainforest trees. A large, shadowy figure walked towards where Hailee and all the competitors were standing. It was Phil, the host with the most.

"Thanks Uncle Titus, for taking my spotlight." Hailee spewed; her white face expressed annoyance.

"Hey, don't forget I'm the host here. By the way, please stop calling me Titus. It's Phil." He responded. He then looked over to the contestants, all waiting for what's to come next. "Anyways… forgot I was running a show here. Alright competitors! You are all formed up in your teams already, thanks to me, no doubt." Hailee rolled her eyes. "But we got to move on to the next challenge of the day. This challenge will determine the supreme winners, and the sore losers. The losing team will need to vote someone off. Ya' know? The usual?" He gave a menacing grin to the contestants; each one looked worried at the thought of being the first one to walk the dock of shame.

"What will the challenge consist of? Is it a physical one?" Lily asked, as she readjusted her heavy, thick framed glasses.

"Well, as you can see… this season's theme is renovation, and what better way to kick off this season, than to have you guys find your _own_ cabins?" Phil declared, as some of the contestants had no clue what he meant.

"So, let me get this straight?" Spencer interrupted. "This is basically like the first episode of Pahkitew Island, and we are going to construct our own?"

"I know right, Spency?" Oliver added. "Talk about lazy producers…"

"Not necessarily." Phil caught everyone's attention. "This season, you guys will have a choice on which cabin you want! There are three choices for a cabin. However, receiving your cabin won't be a cake walk! I've scattered three walkie-talkies all over the place, on this very island; each one will call up a different cabin that our Total-Drama-trademarked helicopters will help carry in. I will hand out two tracker maps, one for each team. These will help you pinpoint each walkie-talkie. The farther and more dangerous-looking location of the walkie-talkie, the better the cabin." He throws one map at Floppy Fish. Arnold ecstatically hold his arms up in the air and caught the futuristic-looking map, excited to lead his teammates for his supposed treasure.

"Arghh, mateys! This is me' destiny! To find treasure, argh!" Arnold yelled, waving his sword back and forth near Spencer and Zane. Zane tried to keep a quiet composure, while Spencer had enough of his pirate antics.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ He had his arms in his gray coat pockets, stressed out at the fact that Arnold is his teammate. "If we lose, I think I'm voting off Arnold. He just NEEDS to go. Period." He rolled his eyes.

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Zane:**_ Instead of sitting on the closed-lid toilet, he stood up, silently, with serious eyes, holding a regular, paper-sized photo of Arnold in front of his chest, while making a throat-slash hand gesture.

 _ **-static-**_

Phil throws another map in the air towards the Electric Eels. Both Soraya and Kiara managed to catch it.

"Hey, let go!" Soraya yelled out, wanting to lead the team. "Finding treasure is my specialty, okay missy?"

Kiara had let go, but she didn't want to let her have it without a remark. "Fine, I'll let you keep it, okayyy? Let's have you do the dirtier work, since, ya' know… you're _really_ good at it. It isyour specialty, after all." She replied smugly, and as condescending as possible.

"Yeah, that's right!" Soraya raised her voice again. "I'm really good at getting down and dirty when I need to. Something you probably never do…"

Everyone in Electric Eels looked over at their bickering, with their eyes wide open, expecting a catfight. Kayla wanted to intercept. "Guys, can we please, like, not escalate this? We are barely on our second challenge."

Phil grinned at their bickering. "Yes, Kayla, you're absolutely right. This is still the first day, after all. Now let me finish; Walkie-talkie #1 will call over a cabin much like the cabins from the very first season. This time, they're equipped with AC. Mind you, the AC is a bit broken down and weak, but it's something…"

Oliver applauded. "Yes! Finally! The inside looked like a sweaty dump without AC."

Phil gave a smirk in response. "You're right. Walkie-talkie #1 is located closest to us, and it's the easiest to reach, as you all can see on your maps. Now, let's move on to Walkie-talkie #2, which will call over a nice, standard, traditional suburban house. Think of the most normal-looking suburban home from a suburban neighborhood, the most generic one you can think of; that's the one. This time, its equipped with much better AC and runs solar power. Not too fancy, but still neat indeed."

"Not too shabby." Alexander exclaimed. "But what about Walkie-talkie #3? Are we getting a mansion for that one?"

"Now, the third one is going to be the most challenging to obtain." Phil reaffirmed. "However, whichever team manages to obtain it will call over a replica of the 'McLean Spa Hotel', famously known from Total Drama All-Stars. It's got a hot tub, a personal butler, a 24-hour masseuse, and many, MANY more accommodations!"

Everyone stood still, most were imagining the possibilities of staying in the fancy hotel. Kiara looked over at her team. "Guys, we NEED to grab the third one. No exceptions!" She exclaimed.

On the other team, Lily had a confused face. "So, how do we win the challenge? Is it a race?" She asked.

"Well, let me finish first, lady!" Phil affirmed, tired of being asked questions. "Of course, it's a race! There's another area not far from here, which is pinpointed on your maps. It's a heavily cleared area, with a large, red circle inside the designated area. To scale, you can fit an entire house within that circle. Whichever team manages to find a walkie-talkie, and make it inside the red circle first, wins the challenge AND your selected home. The losers, however, will have to send someone home, and LOSE the selected home. So that means, losers' end up homeless, just like in Pahkitew Island!" He grinned, while observing the contestants' unison gasp.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Kiara:**_ Her body cringed on the idea of being homeless. "Okay, okay. I'm, like, a bit confident on myself that I won't end up, like, sleeping on the ground. This means… we HAVE to get the spa hotel." She exclaimed, with her arms crossed stiffly.

 _ **-static-**_

"Okay, let's begin now, before we waste any more time." He pulled out his handy airhorn out from his large pockets. "On your mark… GO!"

Just as the airhorn blew, both teams frantically scattered around. Arnold led The Floppy Fish into a large bush, while Soraya, with her map, led The Electric Eels straight into the forest without much direction.

* * *

In the huge bush, The Floppy Fish discussed their game plan; all were unsure on which walkie-talkie to seek. Arnold, carrying the map, decided to chime in his idea first.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh, mateys! We go for best treasure, obviously! Best treasure marks the biggest spot. ARGH!" Arnold yelled. His teammates stared back at him, most unamused.

Alexander, however, gave a nod of approval. "Yes, I sincerely agree. Why on Earth would we go for either #1 or #2, when #3 has the best cabin?"

"Yeah! Also agree here!" Emily responded, sitting crisscrossed with a grin.

"Well…" Spencer interrupted, with obvious disapproval on his serious face. "Because the third home is also the hardest one to get? Have that ever crossed your guys' mind? It seems more like a trap. Plus, I have a sneaking suspicion the other team is going for #3. I would say, we should go for #2."

"Yup, I agree. #3 is out of the question." Lily agreed, backing up Spencer. "But I think we should go for #1 instead. Because think about it; it's the fastest one to get. Therefore, it's a cabin guaranteed. We need to go for 100 percent certainty here, guys." She looked at her teammates, most of them seemed to agree.

"I mean, yeah, it is _just_ a cabin." Daniela added. "A guaranteed place to sleep is better than nothing. So, let's all go right now?" She said, as everyone nodded, and made a run for it, leaving the bush with its leaves stuck all over the team's sweaty clothes.

* * *

The Floppy Fish had a determined objective to complete. However, The Electric Eels were aimlessly roaming around inside the heavier part of the rainforest, still completely unsure on which walkie-talkie to aim for.

"Umm, guys? Where are we going?" Nanci asked her teammates, as they suddenly stood still, waiting for an answer. Soraya, with her map, decided to finally ask her team on which walkie-talkie to go for.

"So… I think we should go for #2. Middle ground sounds like the best idea-" Soraya was suddenly interrupted.

"No way." Kiara declared. "Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you, like, hand over the map to me, hmm? It's clear you don't know how to lead. You're taking us in, like, circles."

" _Excuse me?"_ Soraya was very irritated at Kiara's presence. "Actually, why don't you just keep your mouth shut. I'm the leader, you're not, okay?"

" _Excuse me?_ " Kiara also responded almost the same way. "We're going for walkie-talkie #3, and that's final. Isn't that right, Kayla?"

"Yup, totally." Kayla agreed, but concerned that they'll get into a brawl.

"Oh geez, that's so fitting of you." Soraya angrily interrupted. "You're going for that spa hotel. How great. How about you just get over it, you spoiled little brat!"

"WHAT'S THAT?" Kiara fired back. "Repeat what you just said! And plus, at least I'm not a wannabe artist, who's probably in this show because they're financially unstable."

Most of the team's jaw dropped, as they're about to witness a fight in the making. As Soraya pulled up the sleeves of her white, button-up shirt, Kayla and Nanci hold Soraya off from unleashing her rage. Kiara stood there, glaring at her nails.

"Guys, we're giving the other team an advantage by fighting." Nanci said. "How about let's get along for this _one_ challenge? Wouldn't that be great?" As she finished speaking, Oliver decided to chime in.

"Yeah, I thought this was the winning team? Hmm…" He remarked, observing the team's irritation.

"Okay, let's all do a quick vote here. We're running out of time!" Soraya raised her voice. "Who wants to go for the second home? Raise your hand."

Soraya, Nanci, and Oliver quickly raised their hand, while Hunter slowly raised his hand with delay and hesitation. Kiara and Kayla had not thought of raising their hands, but Rashon had a bit of doubt in his head.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Hunter:**_ "These guys don't get it." Hunter exclaimed; his arms crossed from his apparent frustration. "Home #1 was the _best_ option. I've slept in worst places, so I could give a _damn_ about extra accommodations. But it's whatevs'. I know for a fact I won't be eliminated if we lose."

 _ **-static-**_

"Aaaight then. Suburban house, it is." Hunter remarked, his face now relaxed, as he casually adjusted his brown belt on his pants.

"There ya' go!" Soraya replied. "4 beats 3! Simple as that. Now, let's all make a run for it. We're already behind."

Soraya dashed towards the supposed location with her map, as everyone else followed in pursuit, some more glad about the results than others.

* * *

A few minutes have passed, and The Floppy Fish had arrived at one side of the island; they arrived at the beach, with everyone panting loudly. Although, they quickly realized that it wasn't the same area where the coconut-search challenge occurred. Lily took a quick glance at Arnold's map.

"Well, the map _does_ say it's located around here." Lily proclaimed, with great eager on how quickly they went.

Daniela calmly stared at a seemingly normal, black-leather couch, placed at an unusual spot, right in front of the shoreline. "Since we're ahead, I'm gonna' take a quick phone break. Peace." She swiftly jogged over to the couch, turned it around to face her teammates, and jumped onto its surprisingly clean, leather surface, as she laid on her back. Zane creepily glared at her, which caught Spencer's quick attention at his strange demeaner.

"What are you looking at?" Spencer asked him, with an irritated attitude. Zane looked away, and blankly stared at the thundering clouds a bit far in the background, as it slowly approached the island with its fierce waves. "That's what I thought." Spencer finished and walked away to help his teammates find the walkie-talkie.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ He had a touch of concern on his face. "My team is full of weirdos, I'm telling you." He stubbornly whispered.

 _ **-static-**_

"Hey Alexander?" Emily said, as she gleefully approached him. "You should show us some of your new magic tricks with your flute! I wanna' see!"

"Maybe later missy, when my confidence in winning is fully boosted to its maximum." Alexander assured, as he looked around the bushes nearby the sandy beach, but had no luck finding the walkie-talkie. "Ladies and gentlemen, we might be out of luck." He proclaimed, with defeat. Emily went over to comfort him.

"Cheer up!" She said, with radiant confidence for her team. "We are far ahead from the other team, which means more time to look." As she finished speaking, Spencer walked over to her with a more cynical approach.

"That's maybe true, but like Hailee said, we're the incompetent team." He reminded Emily. "I have full doubts."

Emily still maintained her cheery smile. "So what? The co-host can't define who we are. That's up to us to show what an amazing team we can be! We must look for the positive here, people. I have full belief in us!"

"Well then." Spencer replied in defeat. "I guess we'll find out later on what an _amazing_ team we are."

* * *

Moments later, The Electric Eels had dramatically gotten closer and closer to their destination, pushing through the island's heavy vegetation. Most of the competitors were already exhausted sprinting through the heavy, muddy ground and jumping over numerous prickly bushes. As they approached their pinpointed location, Kayla noticed Kiara's tiara missing from her head.

"Umm, Kiara? Where did your crown go?" Kayla asked, worryingly.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kiara exclaimed, as she frantically put both hands on her head. "We _have_ to go back! It must've, like, dropped in a cherry bush."

"Absolutely NOT!" Soraya declared, as the whole team paused and waited. "We are NOT going back just for your little crown that you decided to bring. It's on YOU!"

"Seriously?" Nanci already grew tired of their bickering. "We're gonna' go through this again?"

Kiara's face grew more irritated at Soraya's presence. "You know what? Me and Kayla are going back. With or without you guys. Like I care if we lose this challenge. This is all on you, Soraya!"

Soraya, with her hands on her hips, let out a frustrated growl. "FINE! Let's go guys! We'll finish the challenge without them." Everyone else nodded, and followed right behind Soraya, as Kiara and Kayla walked the opposite direction.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Nanci:**_ She was slightly slouched on the toilet seat, in defeat. "This is gonna' be a long day, isn't it?"

 _ **-static-**_

* * *

The Floppy Fish were still looking around for the seemingly hidden walkie-talkie near the ocean shoreline; some parts of the beach were heavily dug up. As they were on the verge of giving up, Spencer brought back a spot of hope, as he observed a suspicious looking, blinking red dot inside the leaves of a palm tree right beside him.

"Guys… this might be it!" He yelled out, as he cautiously kicked the palm tree.

"Awesome! I got it!" Emily said, excitedly, as she climbed up the tree, grabbed the walkie-talkie, and front-flipped back down, with surprising ease and quickness.

"Oh wow! Astonishingly fast, missy!" Alexander said, while still caught off-guard at Emily's swiftness.

"Thank you!" Emily replied, with a hint of blush. "Now, let's head to the finish!" Her whole team, now filled with booming confidence, nodded and ran straight inland, towards the forest. They no longer had any thought of losing this challenge, whatsoever.

"Hey guys?" Alexander asked his teammates, as they were sprinting. "You guys want to see this new musical trick I'm about to cast with my flute? It's nifty-licious, I would proudly say." Emily smiled, as she wanted to observe his ultimate performance.

"Ooo, show us!" She said, with excitement, as the whole team paused to see the outcome.

"Okay, just make it quick then." Spencer replied impatiently.

"Watch, observe, and be amazed!" Alexander took out his flute and played a soothing melody to the whole team's ears. As he continued playing a couple of notes, some of the contestants dropped to the floor, and fell asleep instantly. Only Alexander, Spencer, and Emily were left standing.

"STOP, STOP PLAYING!" Spencer yelled out to Alexander. "You've put our teammates into a sleep coma, you idiot!" Alexander scratched his head, confused from the outcome of his musical tune.

"Uh oh." He replied worryingly. "Strange. Must've been the wrong tune. My deepest apologies, for my greatest failure."

"Guys…" Emily interrupted, as Spencer was about to erupt with volcanic frustration. "We still need to make it to the circle." As they were about to panic, Spencer had an idea.

"Screw it." He said, with a firm face. "Let's leave them here for now. We'll come back for them later. I'll take the map, and Emily, you can take the walkie-talkie. Let's make a run for it."

Both Alexander and Emily nodded in agreement. Spencer took the map out of Arnold's sleeping hand, and they all panickily ran towards the marked finish.

* * *

As the Electric Eels pushed forward towards the walkie-talkie location without Kiara and Kayla, Soraya realized that they just arrived at their destination, all exhausted at their long run.

"Oh wow!" She yelled out, excited at what she witnessed. "I see the walkie-talkie!" She pointed towards a wooden chair, sitting on a stone-gray boulder in the middle of a cleared-out area; the walkie-talkie is right on top of the chair seat, with its blinking red light.

"What a twist!" Oliver said, confused at the ease of its placement. "Thought it'll be in a shark's mouth or something. Total Drama producers; you've failed yet again."

Soraya eyerolled at his remark. "Who cares! We have it easy. Rashon, you've barely done anything. Go grab it! We'll be right in front of you!"

"Oki, doki!" Rashon replied, as Soraya ran back towards the finish, with Nanci, Hunter, and Oliver behind her. Rashon sprinted towards the chair, quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie, and caught up behind the group.

* * *

At the compound with the huge, red circle, Hailee patiently waited for the contestants to arrive with their respective walkie-talkies. She calmly looked over at an intern, walking towards her with her notes, that marked the potential homes that would be brought over.

"Thanks. Now go grab me coffee. Chop chop!" She demanded, as he nervously nodded, his red polo uniform shirt already damp and sweaty from the long-distance running.

"You got it boss." He assured, as he ran back to the cafeteria, located in the forest, hidden by the trees. Suddenly, Spencer, Emily, and Alexander popped out of a large bush right where the intern entered through. They all jumped to the finishing circle in unison, relieved that they were first.

"Yes! Woohoo! We won!" Emily cheered, but Spencer was unsure of their victory.

"There's no penalty for not having the complete team on board, right?" He asked Hailee. She faced towards him and face palmed.

"Oh please! We said, 'the first _team'._ Not one person, or two, or three. Go back and find your teammates. Or wait here and hope they all arrive before the other team." As Hailee finished speaking, the Electric Eels just arrived at the circle, but without Kiara and Kayla.

"Oh no. Did we lose?" Soraya was dismayed at her potential loss. "I can't believe it."

Hailee looked back at her, unamused. "Nope, not yet. Guys, were we not crystal clear? We said, 'the first _team'_. You're missing a couple of teammates. So, both teams… go back and find your teammates, now!" She declared. Soraya was upset at their backtracking.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Soraya:**_ "Oh, isn't that just GREAT!" Soraya angrily yelled out. "Thanks, Kiara! You and your dumb follower had really done it this time!"

 _ **-static-**_

"Nanci, go back and find them!" Soraya demanded, with frustration in her face. "I need to have a talk with princess wannabe once she's back…"

"Sure." Nanci simply replied, with no hope that she'll find them by herself. As she sprinted back into the forest, Spencer noticed her running, and decided that his team should do the same.

"Hey guys? Let's all just go back and grab them. I still remember the spot." He reminded the team.

"My little sleeping spell should've worn off by now. All we need to do is wake them up and…"

"Shut it." Spencer said; he refused to hear his open mouth. "Emily? Think you could go back, wake them up, and guide them towards the finish?"

"Sure thing!" Emily smiled and nodded, as she quickly ran back to where they came from.

* * *

In the dense, devoid-of-light wilderness, Nanci looked left and right, looking for her potentially lost teammates. "Kiara! Kayla! Can you guys here me! We need you guys!" She yelled, hopeless at finding them…

"What?" A familiar voice out of nowhere was heard. "Right behind you." She said. It was Kiara, with Kayla right beside her. Kayla's dark-blue skinny jeans were visibly torn, with tiny rips all over.

"Yesss! Found you guys!" Nanci said, with great relief. "You guys okay?"

"You don't need to worry about us." Kayla assured. "Really. We're fine."

"Alright." Nanci replied. "But we all need to head to the compound to win the challenge, or else…"

"Not without my crown, okay?" Kiara declared, with visible teardrop smears on her eyes. Nanci gave a sudden eyeroll at her misfortune.

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Nanci:**_ "Okay, listen." Nanci assured, staring straight into the confessional camera. "I know what I'm about to do here looks super mean, but it was the only way to win the challenge. Sorry about this, Soraya…"

 _ **-static-**_

"Listen Kiara." Nanci said, catching Kiara's attention. "Soraya… had your tiara the whole time. I'm very sorry." Kiara's face turned blush-red, smoke out of her ear like a cartoon character.

"Oh, that does it!" Kiara said, with immense irritation. "Take me to her, now! She's, like, about to get what she deserves!" Nanci nodded, and ran back towards the compound, with Kiara and Kayla behind her. Nanci and Kayla were very worried for the upcoming outcome.

* * *

A couple moments had drifted through, and it was now a race to the finish for the remaining contestants. Hailee stood right by the competitors, looked over at her phone numerous times to check the time, and the hundreds of text messages waiting to be read. As the members of both teams remain idle at the circle finish, a couple of voices can be heard in the distance; it was coming from the forest-y area. Every contestant glared at the direction of the voices, hoping that it was their own teammates.

"I do hope it's our team people." Rashon said, sweating at the outcome. The people walked into the compound, now visible to the competitors' eyes. They were…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiara, Kayla, and Nanci.

"Oh, what a dang relief, you people-" As Soraya was about to finish, Kiara speed walked towards her, about to unleash her anger.

"Give it to me. NOW!" Kiara yelled at her face, leaving Soraya confused and irritated.

"Give you what? Your dignity?" Soraya retorted. Kiara was about to grab her hair, seemingly to pull it as hard as she could, but Nanci quickly stopped her.

"Kiara, she never had it." She told Kiara firmly. "I…I lied. I'm so, so sorry. We would've lost."

"Fine, okay." Kiara responded, shockingly calm. "But… I would bet she has it hidden somewhere around the island."

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Kiara:**_ "Listen up, Soraya!" She said, straight to the camera. "I know you're, like, jealous of my fortunes, but sooner or later, you're gonna' regret it. Just you wait…"

 _ **-static-**_

Hailee announced the Electric Eels victory. "And here we have it: the winners of today's challenge! Sorry Floppy Fish. Looks like you'll be sending someone home tonight, plus, you'll be giving up your homes-"

"NOT SO FAST!" Phil screamed from within the forest, sprinting to the compound to take over hosting.

"Thanks a lot." Hailee wasn't amused at his arrival. "Ya' know? You should let me host instead. You're constantly late at arrivals. You know what that's called in show biz? Unprofessionalism."

Phil stopped panting, quickly regaining his professional posture. "Was too busy, and nope, you won't be taking over any time soon."

Hailee suddenly interrupted. "I thought you said I was co-"

"Anyways…" Phil interrupted right back, as he faced the team winner. "Electric Eels, you've done it! You get to keep the suburban house, for the rest of the season! Well, until the merge, of course, but we'll get back to that later. Anyways, I suggest everyone to step aside from the circle immediately or you'll get squished. Whoever has the walkie-talkie, hand it over to me." Rashon, with the walkie-talkie in his hand, walked towards Phil and gently handed over it. Once everyone stepped outside the circle, Phil turned it on and held it near his mouth. "Alright boys…BRING IT IN!"

Suddenly, four helicopters carried over a suburban house in the air. As they approached the ground closer to the red circle, the passengers in each helicopter cut out the numerous heavy-duty ropes attached to the house. It fell directly onto the circle, covering it, and almost without any damage to the house itself.

"And the losers…" Phil faced the Floppy Fish, which only consisted of Spencer and Alexander.

"Ooo, I can't wait for the result." Spencer interrupted, sarcastically.

"Since I'm a decent guy, you guys _won't_ end up sleeping on the ground." Phil announced. "Instead, we'll be handing you guys the Pahkitew Treehouse. Only, without the tree. Behold: _The Treehouse Without the Tree!"_ Phil pointed towards the sky, which revealed another helicopter, carrying over what's left of the Pahkitew treehouse, as the helicopter dropped it onto the ground with a hard landing, nearby the suburban house.

"So pretty much, a shed." Spencer said.

"Hey, at least it's not a cave." Phil replied. "By the way, where's the rest of your team? Hmm?" As he finished talking, there was a hearable "ARGH" in the distance.

"I think that just answered your question." Spencer replied, with defeat in his eyes, as he observed the rest of his teammates exit out the forest and walked towards Spencer and Alexander.

"Sorry we were late, Spencer." Emily said, tired from running back and forth throughout the long day. "We sort of got lost and-"

"We lost." Spencer replied firmly. "And we all know _exactly_ who to vote for…" Everyone in Floppy Fish stared at Alexander, few with anger and most in disappointment.

"ARRGH! TO THEE CANNON OF SHAME, MATEYS! ARGH ARGH AR-"

"Quiet, Arnold." Spencer said in complete frustration. "We don't need your input."

* * *

It was night-time, exactly the right time and atmosphere for an elimination ceremony to commence. The winning team stayed over at their newfound home for the night, while the losers were sitting on logs, on a traditional Total Drama campfire, as everyone were anxiously waiting for their marshmallows. Phil and Hailee were standing right beside them; Hailee was carrying a wooden bowl, filled with clean-white marshmallows. They were settled on the beach, right by the dock where all the contestants first arrived. A mysterious, rectangular crate, obtained directly from the ship, was placed standing on the dock; the dock was still completely intact from the crate's heavy weight, shockingly. Lily glanced at the crate, then faced towards Phil, and smiled.

"Ha! See?" Lily yelled out. "I knew these crates were for the game. Let me guess… the Rocket of Shame?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Lily." Phil replied. "Anyways, this is the elimination area. You guys probably already know the rules, so I'll make this quick; those who receive a marshmallow are safe from elimination. Those without one, will be eliminated. Simple as that. Now…"

 _ **Confessional:**_

 _ **Arnold:**_ He held his sword up, as he tried to pull off a menacing face. "Argh! Alexander done big oopsie today! Argh!"

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Spencer:**_ His arms were crossed, ready to cast his obvious vote. "Alexander is definitely out. If we lose again, I'm voting Arnold."

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Daniela:**_ "Sorry Alexander." Daniela said. "You seemed alright at first, but messing with my mind is a huge no-no."

 _ **-static-**_

 _ **Zane:**_ He held up a photo of Alexander, crossed out with red marker, and faced towards the camera, as he stared down the camera with peril in his black eyes.

 _ **-static-**_

"Those who are safe…" Phil continued, as he grabbed marshmallows from Hailee's bowl. "Daniela and Spencer… you guys are safe." He tossed both marshmallows at them. "Lily and Zane… you guys are also safe." He tossed two more towards them. "Emily… you're safe as well." He tossed her a marshmallow, leaving only Arnold, and Alexander without one. "Arnold… you're on the chopping block for being incredibly annoying."

"ARGH!" Arnold replied, with no context.

"Okay?" Phil responded, scratching his head. "And Alexander… you're on the chopping block for casting a coma on your own teammates and being the sole reason for losing the challenge."

"Which I take complete, and utter responsibility, even though I thought I played the right tune on my-"

"Enough excuses." Phil interrupted. "So, the one going home tonight is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alexander!"

He heard his name loud and clear and was not surprised at the outcome. "That's understandable."

"Let me present to you all what's inside the crate." Phil walked everyone towards the crate on the dock; everyone watched the host unpackage the crate, revealing a small missile, with rope wrapped around it.

"You can't be serious…" Daniela told the host.

"Oh, but I am!" Phil replied. "Behold: _The Missile of Shame!_ Patent pending."Alexander volunteered to tie himself into the missile, waiting for his grand exit.

"Behold!" Alexander yelled out. "For I, Alexander, will make the greatest exit ever, in Total Drama history! I have a prepared sonnet, ready to read out-"

"No time!" Phil interrupted, as he pressed the red button on his remote control. Everyone stared at the missile launching into the sky, with Alexander's scream accompanying it. Phil faced the camera, ready to give closure for the night. "Welp, there goes the Pied Piper. Stay tuned for more juicy drama, and unpredictability! Right here! On Total! Drama! BAKUHATSU ISLAND!"

* * *

 _ **Votes against:**_

 _ **Alexander:**_ 5

 _ **Arnold:**_ 2

 _ **Daniela:**_ 0

 _ **Emily:**_ 0

 _ **Lily:**_ 0

 _ **Spencer:**_ 0

 _ **Zane:**_ 0

* * *

 **Here it is; finally, the first chapter of the story! Unfortunately, I've had this story shelved for far too long, so I figured, it was finally time to come back and finish it up, as I found enough time to work on it. Expect each chapter to be similar in length (approx. 10k words). If you enjoyed what I've got so far, feel free to stick around! I'll be posting new chapters around every 2-3 weeks. I'm already working on the second one, so stay tuned! Leave a review, with your overall thoughts, personal opinions, and/or constructive criticisms. I enjoy reading them all! :D**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
